Kode 050919
by SN.FB
Summary: BOBOIBOY MILIK ANIMONSTA STUDIO! HANYA PINJAM SAHAJA CHARATER! APA- APA TERJADI DALAM INI! ADALAH CERITA MILIK SAYA! KALAU TERSAMA MINTA MAAF SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA! ADA SYARAT NAK BACA BUKU INI! KALAU TAK BOLEH IKUT, BOLEH JALAN , CARI YANG LAIN! PAIR : HALILINTAR x GEMPA


**[ COPY FROM WATTPAD ]**

**id : Dahaniah**

**Halilintar x Gempa**

**TIDAK SUKA SHIP INI?! SILA BERAMBUS DARI SINI. SENANG. TIDAK PERLU MEMBAZIRKAN TENAGA UNTUK KOMEN NEGATIF DI SINI. SAYA HANYA SUKA BUAT INI SAHAJA.**

**Yaoi yang penting**

**[GAYA PENULISAN SERTA AYAT TELAH BERUBAH KEBANYAKAN KERANA TELAH LAMA TIDAK MENAIP. SEKIAN]**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNING FROM BEGINNING**!

**Kerana Menungging**

Boboiboy Halilintar.

Elemental yang pertama berjaya muncul. Wataknya yang begitu serius membuat kebanyakan (malah terlebih berkuasa) menyukainya. Dikeranakan itu, elemental yang lain terutama Thorn memanggilnya dengan gelaran Papa.

Boboiboy Gempa.

Sudah tidak menjadi rahsia lagi kerana dia salah satu original trio pertama yang keluar. Sifatnya yang memimpin dan sangat mahu melindungi kesemua orang yang dia sayang sangat kuat. Sehingga sanggup korbankan dirinya sendiri. Dan keranakan hatinya juga begitu lembut dan disenangi semua orang sekeliling, dia layak dipanggil Mama.

_Readers : *setuju*_

_Gempa : dehek?! (=")_

kehidupan mereka seperti adik beradik. Ada kisah hanya adik-beradik mampu alami. Sukar didapati di mana-mana. Memang itulah Boboiboy bersaudara.

Tetapi , itu tidak bermakna mereka sama kerana hati semuanya lain-lain rasa.

Hari ini, Taufan,Blaze serta Thorn turun serentak daripada tingkat atas a.k.a bilik mereka. Gempa hairan melihat mereka seperti rancang sesuatu. Gempa mendekati mereka secepatnya.

" korang nak kemana ni? " tanya si Mama kita yang satu ini.

" Thorn dengan Blaze dan Taufan nak pergi berkhemah~ " jawab Thorn dengan riangnya.

Ahh, padanlah beg mereka seperti berat-berat semuanya.

" eh, korang boleh ke...? " Gempa mula risau.

" ok saja Mama " kata Blaze dengan yakinnya.

Gempa tetap risau. Tiba-tiba, bahu Gempa ditepuk dari belakang. Kelihatan Trio Troublemarker ni sedikit meneguk air liurnya perlahan setelah melihat orang itu.

" Korang pergi dengan Solar. Tidak . Ada . Bantahan " kata Halilintar dingin. Mereka terus sahaja pecut mencari Solar supaya Halilintar benarkan mereka pergi dengan tenang. Lagipun, Halilintar menekan kata itu perlulah dituruti, jika tidak, nahaslah kesemuanya.

Bahayanya seorang Halilintar dengan auranya.

Gempa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. " Hali, janganlah macam tu.. "

Halilintar hanya diam, tidak membalas kata-kata Gempa. Sekurang-kurangnya aura Halilintar sudah mereda. Serasa aman sedikit rumah mereka setelah Trio Troublemarker dan Solar beredar. Gempa juga boleh mengemas tempat ini dengan mudah.

Halilintar mendudukkan diri di sofa. Mengambil earphone milik Solar, dia memasangkannya pada telinganya dan membuka YouTube.

Ada suatu video menarik perhatiannya. Mengandungi soalan-soalan percubaan untuk menguji otak. Dan Halilintar suka. Dia menekan dan melihatnya. Soalan-soalan di video itu menguji tentang berapa tingginya keinginan untuk mengetahui tentang sex.

Entah kenapa sesuatu sudah terbangun.

Halilintar mengabaikan rasa itu. Dia mula menjawab soalan pertama hingga ketiga dalam hati. Tetapi soalan seterusnya membuatkan dia tercengang.

Satu hari abang nampak satu benda:

-yang panjang, besar dan tegap

-yang masuk satu lorong gelap

-dengan goncangannya dan bunyian yang ganjil

-setelah sampai, dengan perlahan, ia berhenti dan keluarlah isinya bertaburan...

Halilintar terkedu. Serta-merta, dia memerhatikan setiap gerakan Gempa seketika.

Yang menjadi masalahnya, apabila Gempa sudah mula dengan sifat bersih-bersihnya, dia akan membongkok, jika tidak menungging supaya dapat membersihkan setiap sudut rumah ini. Punggung itu seperti nampak berlainan hari ini.

Ugh.

Halilintar menjadi runsing. Sampai tidak sedar yang video itu terus berjalan dan berhenti seketika dengan adanya iklan yang muncul. Iklan yang menunjukkan 2 orang sedang bermadu kasih di atas katil ( Halilintar tak block bab macam tu so its coming out itself ) . Desahan yang didengari oleh Halilintar semakin membuat dia merasa sempitnya seluar dalam.

Bayangkan Gempa yang desah macam tu...

Automatik kepalanya menghempas ke sofa. ' kenapa aku fikir macam tu...? '

Sekali lagi, mata merah itu memandang Gempa. Kali ini, Gempa di dekatnya. Yang membuat mata itu seperti mahu terkeluar dari tempatnya kerana Gempa menungging di hadapan matanya. Walaupun jaraknya sesuai untuk menonton televisyen, cara Gempa itu mengundang si pemilik mata merah ini.

Ok, Halilintar tidak kuat.

Tangan itu mula mencapai pinggang Gempa. Tuan badannya terkejut dan menoleh ke arah belakang. Melihat Halilintar yang seperti sedikit memerah dan juga bernafsu. Gempa yang tidak mengerti mula bangun sedikit.

" kenapa Hali? kau demam ke? " Gempa mula berasa risau sekiranya Halilintar demam.

Terdiam seketika, Halilintar mula menyeringai tipis

" ya... aku demam, Gempa... Boleh bagi aku ubat istimewa? "

Gempa hairan dengan sifat tiba-tiba orang di hadapannya a.k.a Halilintar. tidak biasanya Halilintar manja. Apalagi tengok Hali ni biasa-biasa saja. Dan selalunya Hali ni ego, mahu dibantu tetapi menolak. dipendekkan cerita dan senang kata Halilintar tsundere.

Melayan sahaja kerenah Halilintar, " ubat apa? "

Jari Halilintar automatik meraba bahagian bawah membuat si iris mata gold ini tersentak. Matanya mula memandang Halilintar yang menatapnya penuh nafsu. Gempa mendapat firasat buruk segera tangannnya cuba melepaskan tangan milik Halilintar.

Halilintar mula mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga milik Gempa sambil menahan tangannya tetapi di pinggang Gempa. " Aku nak ubat demam dick aku gem~ "

" umph... "

Tidak sabar, bibir Halilintar kiss Gempa. Gempa menggenggam bahu milik Halilintar erat. Halilintar terlalu terburu-buru, jadi Gempa perlu mengambil nafas secepatnya dengan mulut. Tidak mensiakan kesempatan, Halilintar mula memasukkan lidahnya dalam rongga mulut Gempa.

" umhh nnh.. "

semakin lama, cumbuan itu semakin memekakkan telinga. dan semakin lama, Gempa menikmati ciuman Hailintar. Tangannya mula mengalungkan tangannya pada leher tegap Halilintar.

Lidah bertemu lidah. suara air liur memanaskan suasana. Lidah saling lilit . Lama juga mereka bertarung. Halilintar melepaskan pautan dan sambung semula. Makin parah , air liur bertukar dan mula mengalir dari sudut bibir Gempa mahupun Halilintar. Merasakan nafas pendek-pendek, Gempa melepaskan ciuman ganas ni.

Entah kenapa, Halilintar taknak berhenti sampai situ. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Gempa yang jenjang sambil selak baju milik kuasa elemental tanah itu sedikit. Dia mula menjilat perlahan dan sangat sensual.

" Anh... H-Hali... "

Halilintar menghentikan kegiatannya dan mula membuka semua pakaian atas yang ada pada Gempa. Membaringkan Gempa di lantai di situ. Halilintar memandang tubuh topless Gempa kali ini.

Tubuh putih nan halus mulus, leher jenjang itu sudah ditanda dengan sedikit bercak kemerahan. Nipple Gempa seperti sudah tegang itu sungguh menggodanya. Ini baru bahagian topless si mengendali tanah, belum lagi di bawah sana.

Halilintar tak nak buang masa terus sahaja serang nipple Gempa. Gempa tak bersedia hanya pasrah. Jilat, gigit, hisap. Halilintar ulang semua tu di puting yang tegang pengendali tanah. Manis tidak terkata. Kalau ada susu kan lebih baik~

" ngh... ahh... Haliii... " desahan Gempa semakin terdengar jelas.

Halilintar yang semakin tegang mendengarnya, apa lagi? Terus ditariknya pakaian yang tersisa dari tubuh Gempa hingga helaian terakhir. Nampak dick yang comel itu menegangapabila seluar itu ditarik selajunya.

Halilintar smirk " kau dah bangun ya~ " sambil itu juga, tangan milik Halilintar mula menggenggam dick itu.

" ah..! Jangan anh Haliii... "

Dikocoknya dick itu dengan laju. Sambil itu, lidah panjang milik Halilintar mula menjilat hujung kepala milik Gempa yang berharga. Semakin lama, semakin terasa pre-cum milik Gempa. Halilintar memasukkan dick milik Gempa ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya kuat sambil naik turunkan kepalanya.

" AH, anhh Hali, Haliiii~ nyaa.. "

Gempa tidak mampu menahan desahanya terus mengalunkan suara merdunya. Tangan milik Gempa juga refleks menggenggam rambut milik Halilintar menyalurkan rasa nikmat tiada tara.

" Ahhh yahh... Halii.. anhh s-sikit ah ah lagihh~ "

*squirt*

Halilintar segera menelan cairan cinta milik Gempa. Mengeluarkannya dari mulut dan menjilat dick yang lemas itu perlahan. Gempa mengeluh kecil merasakan sensai lidahnya Halilintar menyusuri miliknya. Melepaskan buat kali terakhir, Halilintar menghisap lagi rasa Gempa yang memenuhi ruang mulut dan rasanya.

Puas dengan dick, tiba masa Halilintar dapatkan imbalan yang setimpal. Dia mula menjilat jarinya sebasah yang boleh. Iris gold itu meneguk liur melihat Halilintar menjilat jarinya begitu menggoda dan itu membuat dia rasa menegang.

Jari yang telah basah itu mula bergerak meninggalkan bibir seksi milik Halilintar. Iris gold itu mengikuti arah jari Halilintar dibawa. Sampai saja di sana, Gempa segera berteriak kecil kerana benda panjang itu memasuki liangnya.

" AH! Ghh... Hali... " suara iris gold ini sedikit merayu minta jarinya dikeluarkan.

Halilintar seperti tidak peduli. Dia mula menambahkan 2 jari lagi. Membuat Gempa terlonjak kaget sehingga tubuhnya keatas. Tangan-tangannya juga puas mencengkam kapet yang ada di bawahnya.

" hhh... Ha-Hali... hah hah.. c-cukup... "

Tidak mengabaikan permintaan Gempa, Halilintar mula mengeluarkan kesemua jarinya daripada hole Gempa yang sedikit berkerut. Gempa sangat lega, Halilintar biasanya tidak akan mendengar kata-katany-

" AKHH!!! "

Mata berwarna gold refleks ke atas dan cengkamannya semakin kuat. Tubuhnya melengkung ke atas menerima benda besar milik Halilintar yang memasukkan dicknya secepat mungkin.

Air mata dari sudut mata Gempa mengalir cepat. Betapa sakitnya tidak boleh dibawa bicara. Lubang yang tidak sama sekali dia benarkan disentuh dipaksakan. Lebih parah lagi, dick Halilintar bukan biasa-biasa.

Keadaan mula tenang. Halilintar mula mengangkatkan kaki jenjang itu ke bahu tegap miliknya. Halilintar mula bersiap sedia untuk merempuh Gempa tetapi dia memandang Gempa.

Gempa seperti faham mula mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Halilintar. Bibir kembali bertemu secara singkat. Faham akan isyarat Gempa, Halilintar bergerak.

" Ah... ah! H-Ha-Halii~! Oohh.. situh! Ah,ah! "

" Shhh...! Ungh...! "

Halilintar melajukan sodokannya dan tangannya tak lupa dick Gempa. Semakin lama, Halilintar semakin memperdalamkan pergerakannya dan semakin laju. Bunyi daging(?) bertemu daging(?) terdengar jelas diatara mereka menyatu. Halilintar merendahkan tubuhnya , merapatkan diri dengan Gempa. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Gempa yang menutup wajahnya tadi. Air liur meleleh dari mulut Gempa setiap kali mendesah.

" Ah,ah, ah..! H-Hal-ii...! Nyahh~ "

" Ngh.. Gem-gempa... "

Thrust! Thrust!

" Ah,ah, ngh Halii..! "

Thrust!

" Ah, ah ah-ahku...! "

Thrust!

" AH! NYA HALII~!! Hhh.. "

" Ahh.. s-sikit.. ngh! Lagih..! "

Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust!

" Nghhh..! Haliiii... "

" AH! Gempa...! "

Thrust! Thrust! THRUST!!!

" OHH!! G-Gem...! Ugh.. "

" Ahhhh... "

Dan mata milik Gempa mula terpejam kelelahan. Penat dikerjakan Halilintar tadi. Halilintar mengatur nafasnya seketika, lalu diangkatnya tubuh Gempa seperti itu tanpa mengeluarkan dick miliknya. Ada sedikit cairan putih pekat mengalir dan menitik setiap kali Halilintar bergerak nembawa Gempa.

Dia baru sedar yang mereka sex di ruang tamu tanpa sempat Gempa bersihkan sepenuhnya. Lepas ni, Gempa mesti marah. Tapi bagi Halilintar, itu sudah berbaloi~

Seketika rumah menjadi sepi.

Tetapi ada mata biru muda sama seperti warna air jernih ini terbeliak di sebalik pintu biliknya. Tangannya pula masih memegang camera sedikit mengigil. Baju di bahagian atasnya sedikit berdarah kerana telah melihat suatu yang tidak sama sekali dia duga ketika mahu keluar dari biliknya

Sekarang dia tidak menyesal merakam dari awal.

_**END**_

_BAGAIMANA GUYS?! Ceritanya tidak menarik bukan?_

_MARILAH WAHAI ANAK MUDA!! KOMEN JANGAN TIDAK KOMEN!!!_

_I will waiting for the response of all you. Thanks to wait and read my story~_


End file.
